How To Make A Dream Come True
by Limetwist
Summary: Keith realizes that all he has to do to make his dreams come true is it to make Allure's dreams reality.
1. Chapter 1

How To Make A Dream Come True

Chapter 1. Fire and Ice

Oh why do I always have to be so stubborn and impatient? Why do I let him get under my skin and go off and do stupid things just to prove I can? Why does Lance always get involved and make it worse?

"Why in the bloody hell can't I get these damn buttons undone?" The Princess was nearly in tears as she uttered the last exasperated thought out loud. Her hands were freezing; that's why she was having such a hard time getting Keith's clothes off. She had finally managed to get his shirt undone and off and was now working on his boots and socks. She took a deep breath to calm her mind. She couldn't afford to lose it now. Keith was soaking wet and the temperature was dropping faster than the sun.

It was such a wonderful winter day. Fresh snow lay across her kingdom and the sun shone warm and bright. She had thought about days long ago when she would go out ice-skating with her parents, or the other kids that lived in the Castle. She had wanted to go out so bad that morning only to find her path blocked by one cranky over protective man who was now on the verge of dying because of her, again!

Keith's left boot finally gave way and released his foot with the sound of crunching ice. Stop it Allura, she scolded herself, mind on the task. She took another deep breath and began to work on his other boot. He was mumbling incoherently. Even in the dim light, she could see his lips had taken on a definite blue tint. She removed her cloak and tucked it around him.

"Stay with me, Keith. Soon we will have a nice warm fire and everything will be fine." She thought about building the fire first, but rejected the idea. His clothes were freezing to him. They needed to come off.

She asked Lance to go with her. She thought she could get him to go along with out getting anyone else involved. She should have known better. For some reason, Lance had made it his personal mission to make her and the Captain do fun things together almost like dates. Sometimes Keith would give in. It was during these times she would get a glimpse of who he really was. She wanted to know more, see more, be more, but he never came to her on his own. Lately he had been avoiding going places with her. She thought he knew she had a crush on him and was doing absolutely nothing to encourage it. Of course, she would have asked Keith. She wanted to ask Keith, would have done anything to get Keith to take her. She just couldn't handle any more rejection.

Lance had told her he couldn't go along this afternoon; something about a backlog of paperwork, and Keith being on his ass about it. No sooner had he said Keith's name than a wicked grin crossed his face. Allura groaned out loud. "Lance please don't do this to me again. We both know he will never take me. He doesn't want to do anything thing with me that doesn't involve practice or lessons. He is worse than Nanny and Koran together."

"Trust me Allura, he wants to spend time with you. That's what all the lessons and practice is about. We could handle training you just fine. He wants to do it himself."

"I thought that was because he is a control freak," Allura huffed.

"Yea, way too in control of his feelings," Lanced replied.

Allura rolled her eyes. "Drop it, Lance! I can go skating another day."

Allura had managed to pull his paints off; now to get him up and over to the mattress. "Keith, help me." She pleaded. Pulling him up, she draped his arm across her small shoulders.

At first glance, people thought she was fragile. They couldn't be more wrong. She had held her own in the caves. Hauling water, firewood, and goods to where it was needed. She had taken care of her people and herself. Now she was taking care of one of the men who had come to save them.

When they had gotten into the cabin, Allura pulled the mattress off the bed frame and placed it as close to the fireplace as she dared. Now she laid Keith down and covered him with the dusty blanket. She reached under the blanket and removed the last remaining article of clothing. This wasn't the way she had imagined undressing the sexy captain.

Turning to the fireplace, she sat to work. She said a silent prayer that the long abandoned flue was free of bird's nests or other debris. Her father had taught her how to build a fire in this very cabin. It was after her mother had died. He brought her on one of his hunting trips. The Castle was close enough that he could have returned home every night, but the King enjoyed and needed the time away. She realized that was the last time she had been skating, on the very pond where Keith had fallen through the ice.

Keith had walked in on the end of Lance and Allura's conversation. He heard skating and went on guard. Sure enough, Lance ignored Allura's pleading eyes, and dove head long into why the great Captain should take the afternoon off and escort the fair Princess on an ice-skating trip. Keith immediately refused, saying something about her breaking her ankle, or wrist, or neck.

He was trying to joke with her. Instead he just rankled her pride. She put her hands on her hips and defiantly stated. "I will not break anything. I am a very good ice-skater."

"I am sure you are. When was the last time you went?" he asked in a near mocking voice. Lance could see the annoyance on Allura's face.

"Hey, it's probably like riding a bike," he stated trying to lighten the mood.

"A what?" she asked looking up at him.

"You have never ridden a bicycle?" He Asked eyebrows raised. Sometimes he forgot how different Allura's upbringing was.

"Well that will be something fun to do when spring arrives." He smiled mischievously at Keith

Keith sighed, "Allura the temp outside is too warm for skating today. The ice will be unstable."

"It's been well below freezing every night," she informed him.

"Maybe so, but winter has just started, and the sun has been shining every day for weeks. I don't think it is good idea. Besides Lance does need to get his paper work done, and I can't take you."

"There is big difference between can't and won't!" She turned around and stormed out of the room. Allura had nearly burst into tears. Why did she always start to cry when she was angry? It made her look weak and stupid, and that made her want to cry more. She could hear Keith and Lance yelling at each other before she got to the end of the hall.

She was blowing steadily on the small flames that had caught, relieved to see the kindling catch so easily. She held her ice-cold hands close to the flames and warmed her fingers. A small moan from behind her drew her attention back to Keith. Turning around, she put her hands under the blanket. He was still freezing. Even more so now that her own fingers were warm. She looked at his blue trembling lips and listened to his nonsensical mutterings and made a decision.

Damn it! Why did she let him upset her? Anyone else could tease her and it didn't matter. She could form a smart come back and hold her own.

Now she was just angry with herself. Of course she hadn't been skating in a long time. She was at war. She thought how skating was as close to freedom as she could get. Whirling around on those thin blades, jumping, spinning, breathless. She had loved ice-skating. Just as she now loved flying.

As dangerous as it was, for some odd reason, Nanny approved of the sport, thinking it lady like. Of course, the Little Princess had been on her best behavior with Nanny. Not really letting loose unless she was with her parents, or other less protective guardians. She was an adult now and couldn't even go where she pleased. A prison no matter how beautiful, or well appointed, was still a prison. She had to have an escort just to walk in the garden.

She stopped and looked out across the lake past the edge of the wood. She could see the trail that would take her to her father's hunting cabin. He had understood the importance of getting away from the Castle and the stress, to just be alone even for a day. In her mind, it was a perfect day for ice-skating. She rolled her eyes, too warm. Such lame excuses for not wanting to go with her.

She fastened the big buttons on her forest green cloak, pulled on the matching gloves, and raised the hood. She had traded her new satin cloak for one of the maid's heavy ones. The girl was delighted to have such a fine new coat, and Allura was happy to have one that was warm. She also hoped it would get her away from the castle with out being noticed. She picked up the breadbasket she had hidden her skates in and headed out the servant door.

Allura had stripped off her dress, and laid it across the blanket. She added one more log to the fire then crawled under the blanket. She placed her self directly on top of him and looked down at his pale face. She had never thought of Keith as pale. She worried about his feet and hands. If there was permanent damage to his hands, he may never fly again.

"Keith," she said softly, "Keith look at me." He barely opened his eyes then closed them again. He was so cold.

She could feel the tears burning at the corners of her eyes. Not now she scolded her self. He was never going to forgive her.

Keith couldn't concentrate. His mind felt heavy and fuzzy. He knew he was freezing to death and was trying to talk to Allura. He needed to tell her that no one knew where they were. He needed to tell her so many things. He needed to know she was ok. He opened his eyes and saw her glowing blue ones shimmering with tears.

Damn it! Why did he always make her cry? He loved it when she smiled and giggled. Why couldn't he do that to her the way Lance did. He could feel her warm breath on his lips. She was so close to him; if he could lift his head just a little, he could kiss her. He closed his eyes again; he couldn't move. He couldn't speak, but he could hear her. She was mummuring something about going to the beach and lying in the warm sun. Swimming and surfing in a warm tropical sea. He drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_I would like to say thank you to Cubbieberry. This never would have happened with out her infections enthusiasm for K/A, and encouragement. I hope she knows how bright her light shines._

_Also thank you to sunshineleoDawn. She just published her first fanfic and is already helping my edit mine._

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron or it's characters. They are owned by WEP

Chapter 2. Escape

Keith had been standing at the window in his office for over an hour. He was mulling over his fight with Lance. He had just been teasing the Princess about breaking her bones. He didn't understand why she took every thing he said so personally. She always acted like he was attacking her. If Lance had said the same thing, she would have laughed and joked with him. Truth was he didn't know how to ice-skate. Growing up on the beach, he was more into summer sports than winter. He was going to tell her this, but she got all bent out of shape and ran away.

He watched as a servant girl gracefully stepped in to one of the small boats that ferried most of the staff across the lake. It was such a long walk for them if they had to leave by the bridge and walk around. They had set up this informal way of crossing. It bothered the Captain that he couldn't see the woman's face. She had the hood of her cloak pulled low. It was a beautiful day. There was no reason to be covered up so completely. Keith would speak with Koran about building a smaller bridge on that side of the Castle. It would be easier to guard and keep track of who was coming and going. He continued to watch the boat.

She slowly removed one of her gloves, and stretched out a delicate hand. She skimmed the water with her fingertips. He could see her shiver slightly. He found himself wishing he could see her. When she reached the dock, he again noticed her fluid and graceful movements. For a brief moment, he allowed the loneliness he kept under tight control to wash through his mind. The man rowing the boat had stepped out and offered his hand. The women accepted his assistance and stepped out onto the dock. Before returning to the boat the servant bowed slightly.

Keith swore out loud.

Keith was angry. He watched her cross the snow-laden field and duck down a forest path. He should have known she would do something like this. He sighed letting his anger flow out of him. She really was a bird in a cage. Her spirit was light and free and her mind and body longed to fly away. He knew that was why she refused to give up her place in the Blue Lion. He walked down to the servant's quarters heading for the same boat dock she had used. He heard Nanny's voice so shrill he couldn't understand what she was saying. He came around the corner and found Nanny yelling at one of the maids. The young woman looked frightened, but was standing her ground.

He noticed she was wearing a silk sapphire blue cloak. Keith put his hand on Nanny's shoulder and calmed her down. "What is going on?" he asked.

Nanny spat, "She has stolen one of the Princess's coats."

"It was given to me," the girl responded. Keith held up his hand to silence Nanny. He looked at the young maid with sympathetic eyes. She blushed slightly and looked at the ground.

"Did she make a trade with you? Perhaps you had a warm forest green coat she needed."

"Yes." the girl replied quietly. "She asked me not to tell anyone."

"It's ok," Keith said gently. "You didn't tell; I guessed. The maid smiled then looked around him at Nanny. Nanny waived her hand dismissing the girl.

"What is this about?" she asked eyeing Keith.

He thought for a moment then said, "Allura decided to go ice-skating alone. I was going after her when I heard you yelling." He thought Nanny was going to start screaming again.

Instead she had a wistful smile on her face. "AHH yes. She loved ice-skating, and she was very good." Keith nodded and turned down the hall that would lead him out. Just as he got to the door, he heard Nanny call him. She handed him a basket with a thermos and some small sandwiches. Then she produced a pair of black skates. "I believe these will fit you." Keith was dumbfounded. How in the seven hells had she produced skates that fast?

Allura looked into Keith's eyes for just a moment. _What else can I do to warm him up?_ Her lips were so close to his. For a brief moment, she thought about kissing him. She shook her head to clear it. She remembered how much he enjoyed going to the small beach at the Castle Lake. She laid her forehead against his. Should she do this; her mother had died before she could pass on the knowledge of her gift. Allura closed her eyes and began to project images into Keith's mind. They were swimming in a warm tropical sea. Lying on the sandy beach enjoying the warm sun. His breathing became more rhythmic and she realized he had fallen asleep. She shifted her body and laid her head on his chest. She soon gave in to fatigue and fell sound asleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I made it to chapter three!

I want to say thank you to every one leaving reviews and to all those who are fallowing this story.

Again thank you to Cubbieberry for promoting and cheering me on.

Also a huge thank you to sunshineleodawn for editing.

I don't own Voltron or it's characters. That privilege belongs to WEP.

In the last chapter Allura put a thought in Keith's head, but it is up to Keith where that thought leads.

Crazy Dream

Keith was on his board riding the face of a wave. It curled over surrounding him in a tunnel of endless blue. He hadn't been this relaxed in years. He reached the end of his ride, and paddled back out. He took a few minuets to enjoy his surroundings. The beach in front of him stretched on for miles curving slightly on his left. The sand was a gleaming white. Palm trees and lush vegetation covered the land. He did not see any buildings or signs of habitation. He didn't know where he was he had no memory of this beach. He brushed the thought away. He wasn't going to let nagging thoughts ruin this perfect day. The color of the sapphire ocean was so intense he couldn't see the sandy bottom. The color stirred a memory of beautiful blue eyes shinning with tears. He looked intensely into its depths and saw something swim under his feet.

He blinked his eyes. He had seen many weird, and crazy, things as a space explorer, but a mythological creature seemed too much to be true. He leaned over his board looking harder into the deep blue depths. He shook his head and sat back up. I need a girlfriend he thought. He looked around and saw a perfect wave setting up. Just as he was about to set off he heard a melodic voice ask.

" What are you doing'?

He nearly fell off his board.

"Ummm I am surfing." He stammered.

This couldn't be real. She couldn't be real. He was staring at the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her eyes were the same sapphire as the surrounding sea. She had long golden hair that fanned out around her shoulders. A circlet of dainty glittery, shells crowned her head. She swam over and placed her delicate hands on his board, ran her fingers along the edge studying the object with an intense gaze.

She turned her sweet face up to his and asked. " What is surfing, and what is this thing you are sitting on'?

Keith couldn't find his voice. This exquisite creature had him mesmerized.

She furrowed her browse and asked." Are you ok"?

" I am a little cold, other than that; yes I am fine." He managed to get out. His voice sounded strange to him. He had to be losing his mind.

"I am sitting on a surfboard."

"When a wave is just right I can paddle to meet it then stand up and ride it down to the shore line." He informed her.

"Well I can see why you would need a board to do that. You don't have fins she replied." Running one of her hands down his calf.

A bolt of electricity ran through him. Keith griped the sides of his board for dear life. He closed his eyes and tried to will his mind and body to behave. Again a memory stirred deep inside. He opened his eyes and looked around for her.

_You are losing it Keith, been setting in the sun too long._

Just then she popped up from the water, pulling her self up onto the board in front of him. Her lips were only inches away from his. His eyes flitted to her plump pink lips then down to take her all in. Her golden hair was plastered to her body he took in the swell of her breast and realized she was not wearing a top. Just then she swished her tail splashing the water. _Her tail! _From the waist down she was a shimmering blue green mermaid. He thought he had imagined that earlier.

"Do you want to kiss me?" she whispered in his ear.

He looked up with a start. "Wha, wha, what did you say?"

She giggled." I asked if you wanted to kiss me."

He just stared at her bewildered. He nervously ran his hand through his damp hair. Of course he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to...well how do you do that with a mermaid. He thought never taking his eyes off hers.

" Men always want to kiss me." She continued.

"I never let them, but I might let you." She blushed and looked down at her hands.

Her words seemed so innocent Keith regarded her more closely.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves first."

"I am captain Keith." I am from planet Earth

"I am Princess Allura of planet Arus." She said smiling at him.

"A princess uh, I should have known." He murmured

"But you did know. Ignoring his confused look she asked "Now about that kiss?" she purred her lips dangerously close to his. "Like I said I don't just let men kiss me. You have to be deserving."

"Ok. Princess I'll play." He purred back. "How do I prove I am deserving?"

She smiled broadly at him " You have to beat me to the beach."

Then she dove gracefully in to the water.

It took Keith's hazy mind a moment to catch on.

"Aw Fuck" he said and began to paddle furiously trying to catch the next wave.

He popped up on his board he was trying to look around for her. Get over it man, you know you just imagined that whole thing he told himself. Just then he saw her. Swimming gracefully just a head of him. She was completely submerged, but just under the surface. She rolled over on her back to look at him. Watching her hips move up and down with powerful thrust was more than he could handle. He lost his balance and wiped out. The wave came crashing down on him. He was disoriented and in need of air. He felt strong arms grab him and pull him up on to the beach. Just like in fairy tails. His beautiful mermaid grew long shapely legs as soon as she was out of the water. She sat him down in the sand. He was coughing and gasping.

She patted his back and said "Calm down. You will be fine."

She rubbed her hand along the rippling muscles of his back and asked "Why are you so cold? The sun and the water are warm."

"I don't know why. I Just am." he said.

"We will build a fire and roast some clams that will warm you up" She pulled him up and walked with her him linked in is to the edge of the jungle.

"I guess I don't get my kiss." He asked sheepishly

"Not to day sailor." "You will have to find another way to prove yourself." She winked at him. She walked away and started gathering sticks to build a fire.

His heart stopped when she knelt down to pick up her first piece. She was completely nude. _By The Lion God's_,_ I can't take_ _this._ He ran his hand through his hair several times. "Princess, you know you don't have any clothes on." He said in his most matter –of- fact tone.

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were dancing with merriment. "Neither do you." He looked down and blushed a dark crimson.

"You have no reason to blush Captain." She teased making him blush more if that were possible.

"I can tell you are still cold." "Go dig some clams for dinner; I can't get that close to the surf. "

"I will have the fire started when you return." She ordered still laughing at his shyness. He turned and walked to the edge of the sea. She watched him go. His amazing body had her thanking things she had never thought before.

The sun had set. It was a dark night no moon or stars hung in the sky. He was so warm and comfortable. The ethereal Princess was wrapped up in his arms her head on his chest. Their embrace was so intimate yet they had never kissed. He couldn't remember where they got the blanket. He didn't care. The fire glowed faintly only smoldering embers remained.

_._


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4. Wow I can't believe I am saying that.

This has been a crazy adventure. I appreciate all the support and encouragement. Most of you know how scary it is to put yourself out there. To every one leaving reviews, Thank you.

Of course I don't own Voltron or the team. That privilege belongs to WEP.

This chapter was edited by a friend of mine, not a Voltron fan, but I love her any way.

Enjoy!

Chapter: 4

Keith blinked his eyes several times. His mind was telling him he was awake in the real world. Not a fantasyland made up by his tired mind. The glowing fire he was looking at was the only light in a very dark room. He tried to sit up to get a better look around, but something heavy was holding him down. He couldn't use his eyes in the dim light so he ran his hands over the object lying on his chest. It was warm and soft. He brought his hands up and tangled them in long silky hair.

Maybe you are not awake Kogane you still think you're with your mermaid,Allura_._ _What the Hell he thought_. He turned over on his side taking the sleeping women with him.

They were now tangled together, legs wrapped around one another. Her left arm laying low across his waist .He growled inwardly. _How am I going to get my self out of this now he thought? _She snuggled her nose in to his neck, pressing her body closer to his. A contented sigh escaped her perfect lips. Again he made an inward growl. He was definitely warm now. He looked down onto her beautiful face, peaceful and serene in slumber. _How did I get myself into this in the first place? Leave it to me to wake up alone and nude with the most desired woman in the far universe, and not remember a thing. Lance would be laughing his ass off at me right now._

Not seeing a way out of this without waking the Princess,

he relaxed and began to try and piece together what happened.

He had taken the ferry across to the same landing Allura had used. He took the oars, and gave the old man who rowed the small boat a break.

He asked the man if the Princess told him where she was headed.

He told the Captain about the King's hunting cabin. He pointed to the path Allura had taken, and told Keith he would be there within an hour. _Well that explained where he was. What else happened? Ugh! He felt like he had a hang over._ He closed his eyes and tried to think through the fog in his brain.

The snow wasn't deep along the tree-covered path. Keith was often surprised at how much like Earth Arus could be. The forest was a blend of conifers and hardwoods all dusted with snow. Keith was impressed with the beauty surrounding him. _Maybe he shouldn't hibernate over winter._ He was hoping to catch up to the Princess. She had a head start, but his long strides and lighter clothing would give him an advantage. He smiled to himself. He didn't know how Allura managed to stand upright when wearing her formal gown. He certainly didn't know how she was going to skate in it. He remembered the first time he had to pick her up and carry her. He was caught completely off guard by how much she weighed.

The memory made him frown. She had been unconscious because of one of Hagar's tricks. Keith picked up his pace. She should not be out here alone. Anger started to rise in him again. He understood she wanted to do fun things, but there was no excuse for putting herself in danger. He just hoped Hagar hadn't planted this thought in her head. Luring her out to some disserted cabin in the woods is definitely something Lotor would want.

Allura turned over in his arms pressing her bottom against him. Keith held his breath, _please don't wake up, please don't wake up._ He wanted to avoid an uncomfortable conversation. At least she was still wearing her tights. To his great relief she fluttered her eyes then settled down. Now that they were untangled he was able to push away from her. He needed to find his communicator and his clothes.

He carefully pulled the blanket off of himself. He gasped out loud when he was hit with the freezing cold air. _Well that solved one problem, _he thought. He tucked the blanket around Allura and stood up. The first thing he needed to do was rebuild the fire. He walked around to the fireplace and was grateful to find a small stack off wood nearby. With that mission accomplished he used the light to look around. The cabin was very small and only one room. To his right there was a table with a couple of chairs and a small bed with a faded pink blanket. On each side of the fire were two chairs that looked like they may have been comfortable at one time. He could tell they had been shoved out of the way to make room for the mattress. Against the left side of the room was the bed frame. He looked down at Allura a smile on his lips. _Smart resourceful woman, you would have been a huge success at the academy_. He said to himself. He located his clothes by the front door. They were frozen into ice blocks. _He would be dead if it wasn't for that amazing woman. Of course he never would have been on a half frozen pond if it weren't for her either. _He told himself.

He brought his clothes to the fire and put them over a chair. He didn't see his coat and realized it was probably still outside. Damn it! Of course his com was in his coat pocket. _Where was a space mouse when you needed one?_ He wasn't going outside naked and he couldn't just stand around in front of the fire. If Allura looked up right now she would see more of him than he wanted her to. _Of course she is the one who undressed you._ He pushed the thought out of his mind. He climbed back under the covers, but resisted the desire to wrap his arms around her and snuggle. Instead he laid on his back, and wondered what time it was, and where the fuck was his team. They should have been able to find them by now.

His head wasn't as muddled now. The feeling of having a hangover was ebbing off. He closed his eyes and sighed, _I can't believe you let a women talk you into doing something so stupid. You spend too much time with Lance, but it was fun and she is beautiful. _A wide smile crossed his face as he remembered coming out of the woods and stepping into the clearing.Allura was already on the ice. He hung back to watch. She wasn't wearing her long pink gown. Keith had no idea where she got her dress, but he liked it.

It was a light sweater material in ice blue. It had a high neck and long sleeves. It hugged her body down to her hips where the skirt just started to flare. There was a thin white belt with a white winter rose on the side. She was wearing white stockings that had a blue and green argyle pattern on them. The outfit was perfectly her; elegant, modest and whimsical.

_How could it be modest and make him think such immodest thoughts? _He tried to clear those thought from his mind ashe watched her skate circles around the pond. She didn't fall down, but she did wobble a bit. He realized he was standing there with a big goofy grin on his face. So he switched to commander mode, and stepped out from behind the tree.

She saw him from the corner of her eye and tripped. She did a graceful flip on the way down and landed on her butt. Keith tried not to laugh at her, but it was no good. A hearty chuckle escaped as he walked up to the edge and held out his hand.

"What was that you said earlier?" he asked smiling as he pulled her up. He put his hands on his hips and made a pinched look with his face. "I will have you know I am very good at ice-skating." He said in a shrill voice. He held his arms out and mimicked her wobbling.

"I don't sound like that! " If she was wearing shoes he was sure she would have stomped her foot. Instead she turned and skated to the other side of the pond.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Allura wait," he called following her across the pond.

"It's been a very long time since I was on skates. I didn't expect to be perfect. I guess you can do better. Captain Perfect," she huffed while sitting down on a rusted bench.

"I didn't come here to fight with you," he said.

She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "I am sure you came to drag me back," she said softly. Keith could hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

He sat his basket and skates down. Then removed his coat and laid it on the bench and sat down beside her.

" You know I am not the jerk you make me out to be Allura," he chided.

"You get an idea in your head and expect everyone to stop what they are doing and go along. I am here because I am responsible for your safety. You trade coats with a maid, who by the way you owe an apology. If I hadn't come along Nanny would have beheaded her for stealing."

Allura made a huffing noise at this.

Keith ignored her and continued. "Then you sneak out of the castle and go wandering off into the woods alone. What if Lotor had been lurking around out here? Do you ever stop to think about what you are doing?" He wasn't yelling but his voice was firm.

She was still sitting with her face turned away. She wanted to answer him, but her eyes where stinging with tears. She took a deep breath and managed a soft, "I am sorry."

Keith was surprised he was expecting a fight. He could tell by her voice and body language she was trying not to cry. He hated it when she cried and even more so when it was his fault.

Trying to lighten the mood he said," Well I put these things on. Are you going to teach me how to do this or just sit there and watch me fall on my butt?"

"What?" she said turning to look at him.

He smiled sheepishly and held up his feet.

"I don't know how to ice-skate. That's why I didn't want to come with you. As a matter of fact I don't much like winter," he told her.

"Oh. I didn't know space explorers were so picky about the weather," she countered the tears evaporating and a playful smile pulling at her lips.

" I will do what my job requires, but I hate being cold," he said.

"I would definitely prefer surfing in a tropical sea to this."

" Well you don't have to do this you know. Her pout was back as she stood up. She couldn't hide the hurt in her voice when she said," This isn't part of your job."

"You are right, but it is part of being a friend," he said trying to stand.

His ankles rolled over and he almost went down. Allura's reflexes kicked in and she managed to grab hold of him in time. She smiled warmly at him; her eyes were shinning with something he couldn't identify. _At least the tears were gone_. He thought.

Allura stirred again. She mumbled something and rolled back over to face him. She pushed the blanket off her shoulders then tucked her hands under her face. Keith sat up slightly and gazed down at her. The fire was casting flickering light and shadows giving her an otherworldly appearance. The blanket had been pushed down to her waist. He was relived to see she was wearing a white lacy bra. _Well that's not like in my dream. _His eyes lingered on her for a long time. He was always amazed at her beauty, but never had the chance to just look at her. Keith rolled over and faced her. Like in his dream her lips were almost touching his. He lifted his hand, but stopped himself just before giving in and running his fingers tips across her cheek. _Maybe nearly drowning and freezing to death was worth this one perfect moment. _He smiled to himselfas he thought, _there had been a lot of perfect moments today._

She pulled him out on to the ice. His ankles kept wobbling. She couldn't help laughing at him.

"Come on now this should be a breeze," she was holding his hands and pulling him forward.

She pulled him around the pond then let go. He immediately fell on his face. She pulled him up again. She was trying so hard not to laugh at him again. She continued to pull him around and coach him. Every time she would let go he would fall or almost fall. She got very good at catching him. Truth was he could probably do this, but he was enjoying the attention. After an hour or so, he was skating on his own, but still a little shaky.

Allura skated up to him and said, "We have been doing this for awhile now. Maybe we should take a break."

"Maybe, Nanny gave me a basket of sandwiches, we can stop for lunch," he replied skating with her back to the bench.

"Nanny gave you a basket of sandwiches?" She said looking puzzled.

"I wasn't joking about saving your maid from her wrath", he said.

She rolled her eyes as she sat down. " So you told her I ran away, and instead of going ballistic she gave you sandwiches?" She asked with look of complete shock.

He laughed as he handed her a sandwich. "I was a little surprised, but I wasn't going to ask questions. "

They sat in a comfortable silence eating their sandwiches both stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Keith was going a little crazy. Whenever he was alone with her he couldn't hide from himself how much he liked her and wanted to cup her face in his hands and kiss her. Normally he would be able to distract himself by concentrating on flight and strategy lessons, or he could just make an excuse about paperwork and leave. _No wonder she thinks I am a jerk most of the time. _

He reached back in the basket and pulled out the thermos.

" Do you want something to drink?" He asked handing it to her.

"Yes, thank you," she replied as she took a sip.

Her eyes lit up.

" Ooh spiced cider." She smiled as she handed it back to him.

"I don't know what you said to Nanny, but this is a rare treat."

She told him.

He took the thermos from her and took a sip himself.

The liquid was warm and spiced with cinnamon and nutmeg and something else he couldn't identify.

"This is very good. Really warms you up doesn't it?" he said smiling at her.

His warm smile made her heart skip a beat. She wasn't used to spending idle time with him.

"It has been a very long time since I had some, it brings back memories. This whole place does." she murmured looking around her.

"When I told Nanny you were going ice-skating she got all misty eyed. This must have been something your whole family enjoyed." He said.

"Yes it was, but I only came here with my father. He used the cabin as a refuge from the Castile." She replied.

"I am glad you are having a nice day." He said warmly.

Her blue eyes were sparkling. Keith couldn't take it.

"But I think we need to start heading back. It is a long walk."

He said trying to cover his insane desire to kiss her.

"Not yet", she said standing. She extended her hands out to him.

"You have not learned to skate backwards."

"I think that lesson can wait for another day," he said placing things back in the basket.

"No way," she said grabbing his hands and pulling him up.

How could he say no to her? "Ok, but only a little longer."

Her smile shamed the winter sun, and melted his heart.

"Let me get my bearings again before we try something new," he said skating away from her. If he stood there any longer holding her hands he would have caved in to his desires.

"All right," she replied a hint of disappointment in her tone.

She skated away from him gracefully gliding from side to side doing little twirls. Keith was so enraptured watching her he lost his balance again. Allura shook her head and skated back to him. He had managed to get him self-back up this time.

She was again skating in front of him, but with her hands behind her back.

"I think you are the one who is going to break an ankle or wrist". She teased skating a small circle around him.

"You are enjoying my difficulties too much", he said. Grabbing her around the waist before falling over again.

They where face to face his hands were on her hips and hers on his shoulders, for a moment neither one of them moved. Allura began to skate backwards, Keith fallowing her, her hips swaying under his hands. She had looked down, a soft blush tinting her cheeks.

She softly said, "I think you are pretending to be bad at this."

" No, I really am bad at this," he whispered in her ear.

She looked up in to his warm brown eyes. His heart stopped beating for just a moment. Her big blue eyes had a myriad of emotions running threw them. A split second before he pulled her closer she pushed on his shoulders. He glided way from her toward the middle of the pond.

"Its time you learned to skate backwards, "she said in a breathless voice.

"I don't know if that's a good… his statement was cut short as he fell on his butt. His eyes grew wide as he heard the ice crack under him. She started toward him.

"NO, STOP", he commanded.

The use of his military voice halted her immediately.

"Allura get off the ice." He said still keeping his commanding tone.

She obeyed moving over and stepping off the edge.

He looked around him. It was like he was sitting in the middle of a big spider web. _Damn it, you idiot it's late afternoon_. _You were the one who said the ice would be too thin. This is why you can't lose focus._

Allura was removing her skates and putting on her boots.

"Do you think you will be able to get to the edge," she asked.

"Maybe if I had my boots", he said sarcastically lifting his feet and removing his skates.

"I will slide them out to you", she offered.

"Do you know how deep this pond is", he asked her as he caught one of the boots she slid to him.

"I remember it was too deep for my father to stand on the bottom," she replied sliding him his other boot.

Great, he grumbled to himself. Think Keith. What would be the best way to do this?

He didn't have time to form a plan the ice cracked again and he went under.

"KEITH! KEITH!" Allura yelled.

He opened his eyes. That was not Allura.

_Lance!_ He sat up. He could hear Lance calling him. Allura started to wake up. He pulled the blanket around him just before she sat up.

"Keith you're awake. Are you ok? I was so worried," she said grabbing him and hugging him.

Just then, the door swung open and Lance stepped in.


End file.
